


Non-Caffeinated Companionship

by EmeraldTawny



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Featured appearance by Asmo, Female pronouns, Fluff, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTawny/pseuds/EmeraldTawny
Summary: Barbatos enjoys spending time with MC by having tea together. This is one such occasion.
Relationships: Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Non-Caffeinated Companionship

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to ObeyMAX. I missed Satan's so the least I can do is support my fave non-suitor boyo uwu~
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^w^

The comforting bubbling of the boiling kettle is a familiar sound to Barbatos. He imagines the hot steam as his own personal stresses, watching them form and dissipate into nothing. It’s a form of catharsis without inflicting injury, plus it’s doesn’t taste so bad, either.

He places the nightshade and newt eye into the tea strainer and clamps it shut before reaching for the kettle, it clicking off as soon as he grips the handle. The water can still be felt bubbling within its confines as Barbatos pours it over the tea strainer. The water takes on a luscious blood-red from the blanched ingredients, diffusing to stain the clear liquid with its vibrant colour. With a soft, satisfied hum at his perfectly brewed cup of tea, Barbatos unclips the tea strainer and empties its contents into the bin beside him. He then sets the utensil atop a napkin on the counter whilst pouring water into the mug beside his own. A simple teabag sits in this mug, a perfectly normal teabag of Earl Grey.

The gentle, short vibration of his phone against the counter makes itself known. Even with its screen facing down, Barbatos knows exactly who it is.

“Running late. As always…”

Words that would sound exasperated instead leave his lips with a hint of affection, a smile breaking at the corners of his lips. With practised hands, Barbatos removes the teabag and disposes of it, pockets his phone and then grabs both mugs and moves towards the empty wall. He taps the wall twice with his shoe and the wall immediately slides ajar, as if its infrastructure meant nothing. Barbatos steps out into the now connecting room, the lounge. He almost glides over to the small coffee table, setting both mugs upon its surface. Pulling his chair out without a sound, he takes a seat facing the actual door and waits, listening as the makeshift door slides back into place without a trace.

The steam wafting from both mugs is rhythmic, flowing. The complete opposite of the loud stomping footsteps getting closer and closer with each passing. The door bursts open, the air around it forced into movement. Standing in the doorway is a small, fatigued human, her panting breaths and flushed face an indication of physical exertion. Barbatos smiles at her arrival.

“There you are.”

The way she gasps for breath and flusters for words is oddly endearing, Barbatos thinks to himself. He waits patiently for her to find her tongue, her cheeks still flaring as she speaks.

“I am so sorry! I got caught by Mammon who was running from Lucifer. And then Levi wouldn’t let me get away until I told him my thoughts on the newest episode of an anime, and--”

Barbatos’ smile unconsciously widens, something he quickly schools as she continues to catch her breath.

“Fret not. I knew that was the case. It just meant I could spend more time brewing the tea, so I didn’t mind the delay at all.”

“Are… are you sure?”

He nods, his head dipping into a near bow - an instinct from his butler profession, “Of course. Now, please sit. The tea’s temperature should be to your liking right about now.”

She acknowledges him with an awkward hum, closing the door behind her and shuffling over to take the opposite seat from him. His hands resting one atop the other, Barbatos watches her pick up the mug and blow on its contents before taking a small sip. His eyes narrow in satisfaction the instant her eyes close in relaxation.

“Good?”

“Mm,” She hums, pretending to take another sip to hide her face as she replies, “It’s perfect.”

Barbatos grabs his own tea and joins her in closing his eyes as he indulges in the Devildom’s equivalent of chamomile. For a moment, the two sit in silence drinking their tea. But it’s not awkward, nor is the silence stifling; both are comfortable in each other’s presence, enjoying the time spent whether words are spoken or not.

“I do apologise for the lack of an accompanying snack,” Barbatos breaks the silence, “It would appear a certain demon found them and couldn’t help himself.”

She giggles at the poor attempt at vagueness on his part. “It’s fine. Just tea is enough for me, especially tea this good.”

“You flatter me.” 

He takes another sip before setting the mug down, the sea-green tips of his hair masking the full effect of his inquiring stare. Her cheeks are still rosy, her shoulders set slightly stiff and her fingers fidgety as they dance over the ceramic mug.

“I consider it an extra obligation of my job to give you some time off from the rest of the demons. Considering how much they run you ragged, it’s the least I can do.”

Her eyebrows raise, “That’s why you started asking me to accompany you for tea?”

“Initially, yes.”

She sets her mug down, its tea drained. She meets his eyes, hers questioning and curious.

“What do you mean, initially?”

He raises his mug to his lips, murmuring softly into its mouth before sipping the last of his tea.

“Now, I wish for your affection and companionship…”

“Hm? What was that, Barbatos?”

He lowers the mug from his lips, holding its handle and cupping its base in his palm. He offers her a smile, imperceptibly softer and kinder than his usual professional smile.

“Nothing important.”

He stands and moves to grab her own mug, not missing the subtle pout on her lips. He laughs reservedly, meeting her eyes with an edge of foreboding mischief.

“Thank you for the tea.”

“Of course. Always a pleasure. Now, if I were you, I would start running.”

“Hm? What do you me--?”

The door almost breaks off its hinges with how hard it is pushed open. She jumps in shock and whips her head around, Barbatos moving towards the sidewall without so much as flinching.

“I foooouuund you~!”

“A-Asmo?!”

Her shout masks the soft sound of a shoe tapping against the wall twice in succession.

“You need to come shopping with me, this instant! It’s not fair that Mammon and Levi got you all to themselves. So it’s my turn!”

“Wait, but I’m hanging out with Barbatos right now.”

“Barbatos? But he’s not here.”

“Yes, he-- wha?!”

He stands with his back to the wall on the opposite side of the lounge, her confusion illustrated so clearly in her words he was certain he could paint a lifelike portrait.

“Shame on him for standing you up. Well, no matter. That just means we can have fun instead~!”

He listens to the clicking of two pairs of shoes get quieter and quieter, now certain that they have left. Barbatos moves to the counter and sets down the empty mugs, his lips curled into a sweet smile. He retrieves his phone, swiping the notification of her message across to open the app. His thumbs tap against the screen, his gloved digits making almost no sound despite the speed of his typing. He hits send and sets the phone down on the counter, allowing himself a grin as he sets to washing up the dishes.

**_Barbatos:_ ** _ Have fun. See you tomorrow  _ **♡**


End file.
